


Notice

by CutiePieNia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Poetry, Tumblr, aokise - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePieNia/pseuds/CutiePieNia
Summary: "But God, Just Notice You're Both Looking At The Sky"Inspired by Tumblr post by plisehtsky





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I made from a Tumblr post I stumbled upon on Tumblr and I was to give credit to:  
> plisehtsky, creatingmyowndream, and kiiseru.

 

* * *

 

_You're in love with him_

_And he's in love with you_

_And it's like a goddamn tragedy_

_Because you look at him and see the stars_

_And he looks at you and sees the sun_

_And you both think the other is just looking at the ground_

_But God, Just notice you're both looking at the sky_


End file.
